


赦免

by Laotie666



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laotie666/pseuds/Laotie666
Summary: 卡缪怎么也没想到会落到现在这个局面。他被压在浴池的边缘，脸贴着冰凉的陶瓦，手还在浴池上附着的一层凉水上打滑。虽说那片凉水也是他的过错。
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Camus
Kudos: 6





	赦免

**Author's Note:**

> 是塞西尔酒后强上卡缪x

卡缪怎么也没想到会落到现在这个局面。

他被压在浴池的边缘，脸贴着冰凉的陶瓦，手还在浴池上附着的一层凉水上打滑。

虽说那片凉水也是他的过错。

在庆功会的酒席上，他们因为应酬被塞了许多酒。卡缪稍一走神，塞西尔就变成一副昏昏沉沉的样子，深色的皮肤上透着红晕，毫不防备地对着别人露出傻笑，对他的呼喊没有一丝反应。然后他就在一片嘈杂声中睡了过去。

虽然成年了，还是这么麻烦的家伙。即使是这么想着，卡缪还是把他扛到了肩上，一路拖到了学院他们共同的宿舍里。

共同的宿舍，单纯的前辈指导后辈，如果是塞西尔还是一个新人的话倒也很好谅解。但是在过了这么多年的今天，几乎所有人都意识到迟迟没有搬走的他们关系已经不再那么简单，甚至在他背着满身酒气的塞西尔出现在走廊里时，有人还贴心地让路，露出一副参杂着同情和理解的表情。

那种表情让卡缪牙根生痒。他满脸假笑，终于进屋把塞西尔甩进了浴室里后，那家伙竟然还有胆蜷缩在墙边，熟睡地像温顺的猫咪一般，一点都没有罪魁祸首的自觉。

看着塞西尔安心沉睡的脸庞，卡缪把手上的毛巾放到了一边，神使鬼差地拿起了旁边的花洒，冲他扬了一头冷水。

可能他也醉了，带着一丝恶作剧的愉悦，但看着塞西尔猛地从梦中惊醒，那碧绿的眼眸转向自己的时候，嘲笑的话却被堵在了嘴边。

那是捕猎者的眼神。平时温润的碧绿变得锋利刺人，在卡缪还没来得及思考这其中的原委时，塞西尔就直接扑了上来，像彻底摆脱束缚的野生动物一般，把他抵在了浴池边上，带着酒气的呼吸吐在他的后颈上，他反射性地寒颤了起来。

“爱岛……放手。”

卡缪警告道，想要转身挣脱开来，但是塞西尔整个体重都压在了他的身上，潮湿的热度让他喘不过来气，而他身后不安分的后辈已经不满足于贴在他身上，吮吸舔舐着他的脖颈，他下身的肿胀也隔着布料抵在了卡缪的后腰上。意识到这一切的卡缪睁大了眼睛。

“卡……卡缪……”

塞西尔含糊不清地撒着娇，垂在他发尖上的水珠滴在了卡缪的肌肤上，顺着他的领口滑了下去。他的手胡乱地解着卡缪衬衫的扣子，可是那简单的构造在此时过于复杂，他耐不住性子用力一扯，散开的纽扣就四下落在了地板上，而他像终于满足了的野兽一般，揉捏着卡缪露在空气中的肌肤，在他的后背上留下点点红斑。

“喂，你、脑子清醒一点，赶紧清理一下然后去睡觉。”

卡缪耐着性子说。和塞西尔长时间的相处已经让他习惯了他小孩子般的任性，只是在等着他摸够了之后自己起身，或者再次睡过去。但是塞西的手却越来越往下，没等他反应过来，他的裤子也强行被扯了下来，把他的腿缠在了一起。

“别闹了！现在可不是做这个的时候！”

卡缪咬牙切齿地说，他的耐心已经被磨到了极限，打算直接把塞西尔掀翻，再好好收拾他一顿。可是在他试图用肘腕推开塞西尔的时候，却被牢牢地攥住手臂，完全动弹不得。塞西尔无言地直接把他的上半身折到了浴缸里，他的头撞到了浴室的底部，手臂也被捏得隐隐作痛。他第一次知道塞西尔有如此大的力气。

“卡缪……好烦啊。”

与往常软绵的语气不同，这冰冷的语句加上陌生的气场让卡缪不寒而栗。塞西尔的硬挺正贴在他被迫翘起的臀部上，而他的腿被半脱半挂的裤子缠住，完全挣脱不开。然而塞西尔却没有一丝可怜他的意思，只是腾出了一只手，把他刚刚丢到一旁的毛巾捡了起来，在他双手上绕了一个牢固的结。

“爱岛……快把这个松开！” 

卡缪试图挣脱，但那个结纹丝不动，而塞西尔又在身后簌簌地不知道在搞什么。在这样胡来又混乱的状况下，卡缪感觉到那坚硬的东西抵到了他的后面，毫无预兆地，他就这样突然被贯穿了。他们昨晚才刚做过，但即使这样，塞西尔毫无润滑地冲进他的的体内时，还是疼得让他倒吸了一口气。

“你这个、下贱的动物……我之后不会饶了你……”

“我是王子，可是比卡缪还要高贵……所以卡缪要听我的……才行。”

塞西尔胡乱地揉了揉他的头，金色的发丝沾着水黏在了卡缪的脸上。这样被这个意识混乱的人束缚着压在身下，被强迫，还被像宠物一样摸来摸去，让卡缪更加拼命地反抗了起来。但是这却让塞西尔埋得更加深入了，疼痛让他眼前发白。

在朦胧之中，塞西尔把这个当作是邀请的示意，更加卖力地动了起来。身体的排斥和体内的钝痛让卡缪咬紧了嘴唇，指甲陷进了自己的掌心里，眼角泛上了生理的泪水。可是无论他有多么否认，只要他闭上眼睛，塞西尔熟悉的味道包裹着他，就像是之前他们无数次相拥，无数次做爱一般。只要他闭上眼睛，这些疼痛和荒诞就会烟消雾散。

卡缪这才意识到他对他越发宽广的宽容心。

无言，他闭上了眼睛。

在塞西尔的喘息中，他想到了第一次和他做爱之时，他们小心翼翼地坐在床上，空气中只是恬静和沉重的期待。在眼前的少年畏畏缩缩，甚至连触碰都要小心翼翼，用眼角观察他的脸色。

“卡缪……舒服吗……？”

就像之前那次一般，塞西尔趴在他身上，在他耳边撒娇似地呢喃着。但是这次却不是黏黏糊糊的性爱，他的膝盖擦在冰冷的瓷砖地上，已经被磕得淤青累累，而他被绑紧的手也已经涨得发麻。可是卡缪的的确确兴奋起来了，身后的疼痛已经消退，只剩下撕心裂肺的快感，肿胀的柱身紧贴小腹，每次被撞击时都会被边缘狠狠地摩擦，无助地往下淌着精液。

“……卡缪…………”

没有等到卡缪的回答，塞西尔的语气里带着不安和无措。他往卡缪身上躲去，像是要把自己揉进去一般，在他后背落下充满酒气和牙齿的吻，在含糊的意识中尽全力讨好着。

等到泪水从鼻梁上淌下来时，卡缪才发现他的眼前早已一片模糊，不知道是因为快感，疼痛，还是胸口要胀出的复杂感情。

“你这个……无礼之徒……笨猫…………”

塞西在他身上呜咽着，道歉的话语粘在了一起，无辜又畏罪。

他们的四肢相互撞着，在纠缠中塞西尔把他从浴池里提了出来，发麻的膝盖无法支撑他的重量，卡缪摔在了塞西尔的怀抱里。他的手环在卡缪胸前，把他紧紧地压近自己的身体，修长的手指摸到了卡缪颤抖的阴茎。他按压的太过用力，疼痛和喜悦混杂交错，卡缪皱着眉喘息了起来，身下塞西尔大腿的痉挛着，在此刻，他们的快感融为一体，在粗鲁又凌乱的抚摸下，卡缪无声地绝顶了，他的头靠在了塞西尔的肩上，等到回过神来，塞西尔也变成了软趴趴的一滩，化在了他身上，刚发泄完的阴茎已经退了出来。

卡缪就这么躺了一会儿，感受着身下人的体温和吐息，但是塞西尔却依旧摊在那里，丝毫没有动弹。

“……喂，醒醒。”

刚开口，卡缪就发现自己的话语已经碎掉了，红肿的喉咙发出了抗议。他试图自己解开毛巾，但只是把手腕弄得更酸，他叹了口气，努力转过了身，直接用两只手一起敲打塞西尔的头。

“你这回总该清醒了吧！”

他尽全力叫着。

塞西尔醒过来的时候，发现自己正躺在浴室的地上，对于自己是怎么来到这里的一概不知，好像只是做了一场梦。要是照他来说，他刚刚还在应酬上喝酒来着……

他一转头，就看到旁边的坐着的卡缪，平时高洁的人衣装已经乱成了一团，像破布一样挂在了身上，而在布的遮拦下还能看到星星点点的红点。再往上一看，卡缪平时冷漠的脸颊上挂着两道干涸的泪痕，眼睛里充满了破碎和疲惫，甚至双手都被绑到了一起，正举起来似乎要砸自己。

“哇！卡缪，发生了什么？！是谁竟然敢这么做？”

卡缪怒视着他，仿佛要把他生吞了一般。

“欸？”

梦境的碎片突然从脑海里闪过，塞西尔意识到了唯一的一个可能性。

“呜呜呜，卡缪，对不起，对不起！！我现在就帮你把它解开！！！”

那天之后，Shining事物所发生了几件怪事：  
本来绝不缺席的卡缪竟然因为私事休了三天假。  
在此之后的一个月，塞西尔即使面对发脾气的卡缪还百依百顺。  
而他们寝室的门背后，被卡缪贴了一张“禁止饮酒”的巨大标识。  
除此之外，一切都像往常一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 塞西尔用魔法固定住了毛巾，所以卡缪解不开（自圆其说）


End file.
